


take me to the moon (i feel so used)

by vampdromeda



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, One Shot, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Short, Songfic, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), influenced by rat by penelope scott, not exactly a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampdromeda/pseuds/vampdromeda
Summary: He felt stupid for believing Dream when he said he cared. He felt stupid for staying by Dream's side all this time, as he tore the one home Sapnap had ever known to pieces.He felt used.
Kudos: 50





	take me to the moon (i feel so used)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy <3

_Für das Größere Wohl; for the greater good._

Dream had told him that once: that what he did was "for the greater good." For the general public. Sapnap felt stupid, now, for believing him.

He felt stupid for believing Dream when he said he cared. He felt stupid for staying by Dream's side all this time, as he tore the one home Sapnap had ever known to pieces. 

He felt used.

The sun set overhead, tinting the world below varying hues of orange and pink. The river shone, reflecting the sky back up at itself. The grass rustled as the wind blew ever so gently. It would be a peaceful evening if not for the thoughts plaguing Sapnap's head.

He used to look up to Dream; he was strong, and brave, and caring. Sapnap wanted to be like him. He was proud to call him a friend. 

And now, with the benefit of hindsight, Sapnap could feel nothing but contempt fot his so-called _friend_. Contempt for the mayhem he caused. Contempt for his fake smiles, his lies, his manipulation. Most of all, Sapnap felt contempt for himself, and his role in all of this.

He listened to Dream because he trusted him. He did what Dream wanted because he wanted to be like him. In a strange, sickening way, Sapnap got what he wanted.

He wished Wilbur would come back from the dead, TNT in hand and Technoblade trailing behind him, and blow L'manburg to smithereens. A purifying ritual.

Hatred found its way out of the dark crevices of his mind, imbedding itself in his heart. The feeling consumed him, rising up his throat like bile, and burning his insides to ashes on the way. It escaped in the form of a muffled yell, the sound hidden behind his hands. 

Stupid. _Stupid._ Dream, George, Tubbo, himself--everyone was so fucking _stupid._ Naive to think things could have turned out any other way. 

And still. Sapnap couldn't help but think of the good times he had spent with the others. George's birthday, when he and Dream had set up a party for George; the time they had spent building Dream's base together; all of the late nights where they did nothing but dick around.

His "friends." He didn't need them anymore. He didn't need jack shit from anyone, especially Dream. He could do without them. He _would._

If you had asked Sapnap a week ago what he wouldn't do for his friends, he would've told you _nothing._ Now he wouldn't so much as give them the time of day. They made their choices.

All Dream ever did was tear people apart, anyway. George. Tommy. Eret. Tubbo. Quackity. He'd torn their home, their world, apart. And for what?

_For fun._

Stupidly, Sapnap had gone along with it. With him.

Dream had been using him.

 _Used._ He felt so, so, incredibly used.

**Author's Note:**

> uh, follow my tumblr (@vampdromeda) maybe? i'm kinda inactive but i'll be posting more so,,


End file.
